fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Porwanie Dundersztyca
Dundersztyc zostaje porwany, Fretka też, ale przez Marsjan. Bohaterowie *Marsjanie *Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead *Fretka Flynn *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Heinz Dundersztyc *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Major Francis Monogram *Ludzie na imprezie *Narrator *Zamaskowana osoba *Osoba (kobieta) Odcinek Ostrzeżenie= |-|Fabuła= (Na Marsie; Marsjanie rozmawiają między sobą) Marsjanin 1: Ujin? (Porywamy?) Marsjanin 2: Ujin. (Porywamy) Marsjanin 1: Unde uj mende trens. (No to róbmy już to) Marsjanin 3: WEEE?!?! Wu wedne binde! (CO?!? Nie pozwalam na to!) Marsjanin 4: Ity kitin morde? (Co tu się dzieje?) Marsjanin 3: Weg hig ju ęłden! (Zamierzają kogoś porwać!) Marsjanin 4: Ujin, ujin, ujin! (Porywamy, porywamy, porywamy!) Marsjanie: UJIN! UJIN! etc. (PORYWAMY, PORYWAMY!) Marsjanin 3: Ujin mi mende dick. (To porywanie mi się nie podoba) (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Porwanie Dundersztyca (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: Hej, Dusiek! Upiekłam ci ciasto z okazji gościny. Włożyłam w to krew, łzy i poty, a jego nie ma. To po co mu to upiekłam?! Może sobie odpoczywa teraz po tym wczorajszym. Mieliśmy przyjemną noc. (Znajduje jakąś kartkę) A to co to za kartka? "Zostałem zamordowany" CO?!? "Przepraszam, nie zamordowany tylko porwany, więc mnie nie szukaj". Dobra. Dobrze, że przynajmniej napisał kartkę, co robi. Skoro go nie ma to oznacza, że mam dom tylko dla siebie! Woo hoo! Impreza! (Przed oknem pokoju Fretki przylatuje statek. Z statku wysuwa się ruchomy chodnik do okna pokoju Fretki. Marsjanin puka w okno) Fretka: Kto mnie budzi o piątej rano?!? (Otwiera okno) Marsjanin?!? A ty co tutaj robisz? Marsjanin: Ujin. (Porywamy.) Fretka: Niestety, ale nie wiem co do mnie powiedziałeś. (Z statku wychodzi mnóstwo Marsjan i zabierają Fretkę na statek) Marsjanie: Ujin! Ujin! Ujin! etc. (Porywamy!) Fretka: Ej, gdzie mnie zabieracie?! (Statek odlatuje) Fretka: POMOCY!!! (W pokoju Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: (budzi się) Ferb, czy ty też słyszałeś, jak ktoś krzyczy "pomocy!"? Ferb: (przez sen) Nie. Fineasz: Masz rację. Pewnie mi się wydaje. (W nieznanym miejscu; ciemność. Widzimy tylko oczy Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: O, matko! Ten seks z Moranicą mi się nie podobał. Tylko po co ja to mówię? Przecież ktoś mnie może usłyszeć. Zostałem porwany. Jestem w nieznanym miejscu, którego nie rozpoznaję, bo jest tutaj tak ciemno, jak w du**e Moranicy. Nie mam jak się ruszyć, bo jestem mocno unieruchomiony. Ej, ty porywaczu a może byś się tak odezwał?! (Statek przylatuje na Marsa; wychodzą z niego Marsjanie z Fretką) Fretka: O, to Mars! Przecież byłam tutaj kiedyś królową. Ej, a gdzie mnie konkretnie zabieracie? Marsjanin: Undik min królen. (Jesteś naszą królową) Fretka: I tak nie wiem co powiedziałeś. (Marsjanie podchodzą do dwóch pomieszczeń: sala tortur, a obok sala tronowa) Fretka: Chyba mnie nie będziecie torturować? Marsjanin: Eee... ciupin. (Eee... może kiedyś.) (Marsjanie wchodzą z Fretką do sali tronowej, każą jej wsiąść na tron, ona siada. Marsjanin zakłada jej koronę) Fretka: Czyli porwaliście mnie, żebym była waszą królową? Marsjanie: Paci! Paci! Paci! (Tak! Tak! Tak!) (Marsjanie kiwają głową) Fretka: Uff... a już myślałam, że chcecie mnie zabić lub torturować. Odkąd byłam tu rok temu to to miejsce się zmieniło. Ale nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Ja nie mogę być waszą królową. Mam inne rzeczy na głowie. (Fretka wstaje, ale z tronu wychodzą dwa mechaniczne ramiona i dają ją na tron) Albo i mogę trochę tutaj posiedzieć. (Przed salą) Marsjanin 3: Tyli ją ęłden? (Czyli to ją porwaliście?) Marsjanin: Paci. (Tak.) (Marsjanin 3 wsiada do statku i odlatuje) (W ogródku) Fineasz: Widziałeś dziś Fretkę? Bo ja nie. Ferb: Może ona tak długo śpi? Fineasz: Możliwe. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? Ferb: I gdzie jest Fretka? (Pepe wskakuje do bazy) Monogram: Witaj, agencie P! Mamy poważne wieści. Dundersztyc został porwany. Musisz go, jak najszybciej znaleźć. Niestety, ale my jeszcze nie wiemy, gdzie może się znajdować. W razie czego będziemy się z tobą komunikować przez twój nadgarstkowy komunikator. Powodzenia, agencie P! (Pepe salutuje) (Do ogródka przylatuje Marsjanin 3) Fineasz: Aaaa! Marsjanin! Czego on chce?! Ferb: Ja z nim porozmawiam. Marsjanin 3: Wise, meine cujle ęłden vavą chujle i mana me help ej hunwan. Me de supał ujin nein dick. (Słuchaj, moi koledzy porwali waszą koleżankę i musicie mi pomóc ją uwolnić. Mi się ten pomysł z porywaniem nie podobał.) Ferb: Fineasz, porwali Fretkę. Fineasz: Co?!? No nie, musimy ją uwolnić! (W nieznanym miejscu; ciemność. Widzimy tylko oczy Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Widzę, że jednak nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać. Masz swoje "babskie dni" i jesteś obrażony na cały świat? Tajemnicza postać: To nie twój interes! Dundersztyc: No, brawo! Nareszcie się odezwałeś! Klasnąłbym ci, ale nie mogę. A mógłbyś przynajmniej zapalić światło i się ujawnić? Bo tak właściwie, kim ty jesteś? Tajemnicza postać: Chcesz się dowiedzieć? Dobra. To ci powiem. (Światło się zapala; Dundersztyc miał ręce i nogi uwięzione w zrobotyzowane kule. Miejsce to wyglądało na salę tortur. Wszędzie były jakieś ostre przedmioty i dziwne urządzenia służące do zabijania lub torturowania) Tajemnicza postać: Jestem... (Przed Dundersztycem stanęła postać i ciągnęła płaszcz. Ku dziwieniu ukazał się... drugi Dundersztyc) Tajemnicza postać: ...tobą! (W Spółce Zło; trwa impreza) Moranica: Ja mówię "piękna", a wy "Moranica". Piękna! Tłum: Na pewno nie ty! Moranica: To jeszcze raz. Piękna! Tłum: Na pewno nie ty! Moranica: Ej, to nie tak miało być! (Pepe przychodzi) Moranica: To znaczy: wypie****ać stąd, bo zaraz zacznę śpiewać! (Ludzie wychodzą) Moranica: O, cześć ty mały dziobaku! Co tu robisz? Pepe: {terkocze} Moranica: Gdzie jest Dusiek? Porwany! Przez kogo? A bo ja wiem? Myślałam, że ty wiesz. (W nieznanym miejscu) Dundersztyc: J-je-jesteś mną?! Zamaskowana osoba: Zdziwiony? Dundersztyc: Tak. Nie spodziewałem się, że sam się porwałem. (Zamaskowana osoba zaczyna się śmiać) Dundersztyc: I z czego się tak śmiejesz? Zamaskowana osoba: No co ty. Nie jestem tobą. Tak naprawdę wyglądam inaczej, a to jest tylko kostium. Dundersztyc: A mógłbyś mi pokazać, jak naprawdę wyglądasz? Zamaskowana osoba: NIE! Dundersztyc: Dobra, dobra. Skoro jesteś taki nerwowy to udaj się do psychiatryka. Może cię wyleczą, żebyś był bardziej spokojniejszy. A mogę wiedzieć gdzie jestem? I dlaczego mnie porwałeś? Zamaskowana osoba: Hmmm... O tym mogę ci jeszcze powiedzieć. I tak zaraz zginiesz, więc nikomu o tym nie powiesz. (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: Gdzie go ostatnio widziałam? W łóżku. (Pepe robi wielkie oczy) No co? (W ogródku) Fineasz: Tylko jak się tam dostaniemy? Jedynie co, to możemy zbudować drugi portal na Marsa. Marsjanin 3: Z zi dzidem (Moim statkiem) Ferb: Masz rację. (Wszyscy wsiadają do statku i odlatują) (W Spółce Zło) Monogram: (na nadgarstkowym komunikatorze) Agencie P, zgłoś się! Moranica: Aaa! Kto mówi?! Monogram: Ja. Moranica: Jego zegarek gada! (Moranica zabiera mu komunikator i go niszczy) Moranica: Już po sprawie. (W bazie O.B.F.S.) Monogram: No to pięknie! Ta wariatka zepsuła nam najbardziej możliwy kontakt z agentem P. A miałem mu powiedzieć, że wiem gdzie jest Dundersztyc. (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: I co? Znalazłeś już go? Pepe: {terkocze} Moranica: Tak coś czułam. A mi się wydaje, że go pewnie jakiś sąsiad porwał. Chodź! Pójdziemy i się dowiemy. (Moranica zakłada rajstopy na głowę i wchodzi do mieszkania sąsiada) Moranica: UWAGA! TO NAPAD! Ej, nikogo tu nie ma. Myślę, że jest tutaj jakieś tajne przejście do jego kryjówki. Pepe: {facepalm} Moranica: Sądzę, że za tą ścianą jest Dusiek. (Moranica przyciska ręce do ściany. Ściana się otwiera i pojawiły się schody) Moranica: Widzisz? (W nieznanym miejscu) Zamaskowana osoba: (trzyma w ręce siekierę) To ci powiem dlaczego cię porwałem. (przykłada siekierę mu do szyi) Zamierzam cię zabić, ponieważ ty potrafisz przewidzieć przyszłość. Dundersztyc: Co?!? Ja? Zamaskowana osoba: Tak, ty. Przez to, że potrafisz przewidzieć przyszłość to wtedy poznasz mój plan i możesz go pokrzyżować. A ja na to nie pozwolę. Dundersztyc: W jednym odcinku potrafiłem przewidzieć przyszłość, ale teraz już nie mam takiej mocy. Zamaskowana osoba: Właśnie, że masz. Bo później, jak rozwaliłeś satelitę promień strzelił w ciebie. Teraz masz możliwość widzenia przyszłości. Dundersztyc: Serio? O, to super! Zamaskowana osoba: Nie ciesz się tym za długo, bo i tak to już twój koniec. Dundersztyc: A możesz powiedzieć, gdzie jesteśmy? Zamaskowana osoba: Wiesz, to dość zabawne. Jesteśmy w Spółce Zło. Dundersztyc: Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Zamaskowana postać: Nie wierzysz? To ci mogę powiedzieć, jak tu wejść. Idziesz na najwyższe piętro, czyli do ciebie. Na przeciwko twojego mieszkania są drzwi sąsiada. Trzeba tam wejść i za ścianą jest ukryte wejście. (Okazuje się, że Moranica i Pepe to wszystko słyszeli, ponieważ stali cały czas na schodach i ukrywali się za ścianą) Moranica: Zamierza zabić mojego kochanka? Nie pozwolę na to! Zamaskowana osoba: Może masz jakieś ostatnie słowa? Dundersztyc: Tak. NIE KOCHAM MORANICY! (Zamaskowana osoba już zamierza zabić Dundersztyca, lecz jednak Moranica go zatrzymuje) Moranica: Nie tak prędko! Zamaskowana osoba: Co? Kto mówi? Kto się tutaj w ogóle dostał?! Mówiłem temu sąsiadowi, że ma nikomu o tej kryjówce nie mówić. Ty ktosiu, który do mnie przemówiłeś, wychodź z ukrycia! Moranica: (do Pepe) Teraz jedno z nas wyjdzie z ukrycia, a drugi ucieknie gdzie pieprz rośnie. Pepe: {terkocze} Moranica: Tak, masz rację. (Moranica pcha Pepe do osoby, a sama ucieka) Moranica: To na razie! Zamaskowana osoba: A, to ty próbujesz mnie powstrzymać! Pepe: {terkocze} Zamaskowana osoba: No co? To tylko kostium. Dundersztyc: Tak i on wcale nie jest mną. (Statek ląduje na Marsie) Fineasz: Dobra, musimy ją uwolnić tak, żeby nas nie zauważyli. (Marsjanin dotyka Fineasza po ramieniu) Fineasz: Ferb, nie teraz. (Znowu go dotyka) Mówię, że nie teraz. Musimy przecież uwolnić Fretkę, a nie, że bawimy się w klepanie po ramieniu. Ferb: Fineasz, ja jestem tu. Fineasz: Skoro ty jesteś tu to pewnie ten miły Marsjanin mnie dotyka. Marsjanin 3: Und pity isk. (Ale ja jestem tu) Ferb: Lepiej się odwróć. (Fineasz się odwraca i zauważa pełno Marsjan) Marsjanin: Und allegro funten! (Zamierzacie zabrać nam królową!) Marsjanin 2: Ass gej lisba! (Nie darujemy wam tego!) Ferb: Oni nam nie darują tego, że zamierzamy zabrać im królową. Marsjanin 4: Kłabić! (Zabić!) Ferb: I chcą nas zabić. (Marsjanie zabierają Fineasza i Ferba, lecz Marsjanin 3 ich zatrzymuje) Marsjanin 3: Oko munde kłabić ijoj HaHa? (Może zanim ich zabijemy to może wsadzimy ich najpierw do klatki?) Marsjanin 5: Kuta fan gupic. (On dobrze myśli) (Marsjanie zabierają ich do klatki) Ferb: Fineasz, są dobre wieści. Fineasz: Niby jakie? Ferb: Nie zabiją nas teraz tylko później. (Marsjanie wsadzają chłopców do klatki) Marsjanin 3: Sisi deine właman. (Spróbuję was uwolnić.) Marsjanin strażnik: Eine tajken! (Odsuń się od nich!) (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: A może to nie był dobry pomysł, że tak zostawiłam tego dziobaka? Sama na pewno tego gościa w kostiumie nie pokonam. Przydałaby mi się pomoc. Już wiem! Pomoże mi trójkąt i jego zielony kolega. (W Spółce Zło; w kryjówce. Zamaskowana osoba i Pepe walczą) Zamaskowana osoba: I co Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Myślisz, że mnie pokonasz? Nie ma na to szans. Pepe: {terkocze} (Do ogródka przychodzi Moranica) Moranica: Halo?! Jest tu kto?! Niech się ktoś odezwie! Narrator: Ja jestem. Moranica: Z kim rozmawiam? Narrator: Z narratorem. Moranica: A myślałam, że już zwariowałam. Narrator: Bo zwariowałaś. Rozmawiasz z osobą, której tutaj nie ma. Moranica: To kim ty jesteś? Wiatrem? Narrator: Nie, narratorem. Osoba, która mówi w odcinku, lecz się nie pojawia. To czego chcesz? Moranica: Szukam trójkąta i jego zielonego kolegi. Narrator: Polecieli na Marsa. Moranica: Na Marsa? Czyli to tam mieszka ten zielonowłosy. (Na Marsie; u Fretki) Fretka: Jeju, ale tu nuda. Chciałabym się stąd wydostać. Marsjanin: Ćpani! Yoyo winzianie! (Pani! Oto więźniowie!) (Marsjanie przychodzą z Fineaszem i Ferbem uwięzionymi w klatce) Fretka: Fineasz i Ferb! Jednak przyszliście po mnie! Fineasz: Tak, ale zaraz zginiemy. Miał nas uwolnić ten Marsjanin. Ej, gdzie on jest? (W innej okolicy Marsa; Marsjanin 3 śpi) Marsjanin 3: Duda xapa pam. (Uwolnię ich jak się obudzę) (Wracamy do Fretki) Fretka: Co?!? Oni chcą was zabić?! Fineasz: Tak. (Do Fretki przybiega wystraszony Marsjanin) Marsjanin: Vaaaa! Pikna tam! Pikna pax! (Aaa! Potwór tu idzie!) Fretka: Co? Kto piękny? Ferb: On powiedział, że jakiś potwór tu idzie. (Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Moranica) Moranica: Ej, ej, ej! Tylko nie potwór! Fretka: Aaa! Co ona tu robi?! Moranica: Przyszłam tu po was, bo musicie mi pomóc. Fineasz: My? Moranica: Nie ku*wa, Marsjanie. Fineasz: Dobra. To zabieraj ich. (Moranica rozszerza rury od klatki) Moranica: Wychodźcie! (Fineasz i Ferb wychodzą z klatki) Fineasz: Ale chyba Fretkę też uwolnisz? Moranica: Taa...miałam taki zamiar, ale... Fretka: EJ! Moranica: Dobra, dobra. (Moranica rozwala ręką mechaniczne ramiona) Marsjanie: U-JIN! U-JIN! (Marsjanie zmieniają się w wielkiego Marsjanina) Moranica: A im co odpie***la? Fineasz: Są wściekli, że zabieramy Fretkę. Moranica: Wskakujcie na plecy to szybko was stąd wyciągnę. Fretka: Eee..wolę nie. Moranica: Co jest dla ciebie gorsze? Wsiadanie mi na plecy czy zostanie królową ufoludków? Fretka: Wiesz co? Zastanawiam się. Ale chyba gorsze jest ci wsiąść na plecy. Moranica: Nie marudź tylko chodź! (Zabiera Fineasza, Ferba i Fretkę na plecy i ucieka. Wielki Marsjanin ich goni) Fretka: A tak w ogóle jak stąd uciekniemy? Fineasz: Naszym statkiem. Moranica: Statku nie ma, bo go... zjadłam. Fineasz: Zjadła pani statek?! Moranica: No co? Apetycznie wyglądał. Smakował, jak kurczak w sosie metalicznym. Fretka: Ale skoro statek był cały czas na Marsie to jak pani się tu dostała? Moranica: Skoczyłam sobie z trampoliny i aż do kosmosu. Ferb: Czyli my teraz ot tak skoczymy z Marsa na Ziemię? Moranica: Dokładnie. (Moranica robi wielki rozbieg i wyskakuje z Marsa. Moranica dryfuje po kosmosie) Moranica: Już dopływam do tej Ziemi. (W Spółce Zło; w kryjówce) Zamaskowana osoba: Mam już ciebie dość! (Naciska jakiś przycisk i na Pepe ląduje klatka) Pepe: {terkocze} Zamaskowana osoba: Teraz lepiej. Przejdźmy już do mojego planu. (Do ogródka skacze Moranica i robi wielką dziurę w ogrodzie) Fineasz: Ała! Moja głowa. Moranica: Nie odpoczywać mi tutaj! Chodźcie już! Ferb: Ale my nawet nie wiemy, jak ci mamy pomóc. Moranica: To powiem po drodze. Teraz ruszać te tyłki! (Moranica, Fineasz i Ferb wychodzą z ogródka) Fretka: (ledwo żywa wychodzi z tej dziury) Ach, chyba gorzej już być nie może. (Do ogródka przylatują Marsjanie) A jednak może. (W Spółce Zło; w kryjówce) Zamaskowana osoba: (już zbliża się do ścięcia głowy Dundersztyca) Teraz już nikt mnie... Głos Fineasza: Stać! (Pepe usłyszawszy jego głos ciąga kapelusz) Zamaskowana osoba: Co?! Kto znowu mi przerywa?! Czy naprawdę nie możecie w końcu dokończyć mi tego poważnego, lecz trochę brutalnego zadania?! Moranica: Nie! (Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Moranica, Fineasz i Ferb) Zamaskowana osoba: Fineasz Flynn? Ferb Fletcher? Jak dobrze was widzieć. Moranica: A na mój widok ci nie jest dobrze? Zamaskowana osoba: Tak właściwie to ja nawet nie wiem kim jesteś. Widzę cię tutaj pierwszy raz. Moranica: Pozwól, że się przedstawię. Jestem Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead. Pochodzę z... Dundersztyc: Nie przedstawiaj się tutaj! Tylko zacznijcie z nim walczyć! Moranica: Cicho klocku! A ty jakże się pan nazywa? Zamaskowana osoba: Ale to już ciebie nie powinno interesować. Jestem tajemniczą osobą, która szykuje naprawdę potężny plan, żeby was... Moranica: Ech, nuda. (Ferb pokazuje Fineaszowi, że Pepe jest w klatce) Fineasz: Co? Pepe? Ciebie też porwał? Pepe: {terkocze} Fineasz: Nie daruję ci tego! Zamaskowana osoba: Co?! Ja go nie porwałem. On sam do mnie przyszedł. A nie, no przecież. Ty jeszcze o sekrecie Pepe nic nie wiesz. Fineasz: Jakim sekrecie?! Zamaskowana osoba: Nieważne! Wkrótce się dowiesz. (Bierze do ręki siekierę) Albo i się nie dowiesz. (Zamaskowana osoba zamierza już zabić Fineasza, lecz Moranica go osłania i siekiera trafia w plecy kobiety) Dundersztyc: Co?! Nie! Wiem, że nie była zbyt ładna, ale to z nią przeżyłem pierwszy seks po moim rozwodzie. To mi się nawet podobało. Fineasz, Ferb i zamaskowana osoba: Fuj! Zamaskowana osoba: (do Moranicy) To nie ty miałaś zginąć! Ale co tam. Za drugim razem na pewno już trafię w właściwy cel. Moranica: Tak ci się wydaje. (Zamaskowana osoba się odwraca, a Moranica go walnęła pięścią twarz i poleciał na ścianę) Dundersztyc: Eee...co?!? To ty żyjesz?! Jesteś nieśmiertelna?! Moranica: Nie jestem. A to był tylko robot. Dundersztyc: To ty jednak masz mózg. Moranica: A ty go zaraz nie będziesz miał. Fineasz: Tak naprawdę to my wpadliśmy na ten pomysł, a ona tylko patrzyła i się darła. Dundersztyc: Tak coś czułem. A możecie mnie uwolnić? (Moranica bierze siekierę i zaczyna zniszczyć zrobotyzowane ramiona, lecz nic to nie daje. Bierze miecz świetlny) Dundersztyc: Skąd ty masz ten miecz świetlny?! Moranica: Z półki. (Moranica zamierza zniszczyć pułapkę, lecz nic to nie daje) Moranica: On to chyba ma tępe te rzeczy. One by cię nawet nie zabiły. Dundersztyc: A może to trzeba kluczem otworzyć? Tu jest nawet miejsce na klucz. Fineasz: Może i ma pan rację. Tylko gdzie on może być? Ferb: Jest na suficie. Fineasz: A jak go wziąć? Moranica: Dajcie to mi. (Moranica tupie nogą o podłogę, klucz spada na ziemię. Bierze go i otwiera pułapkę. Dundersztyc jest wolny) Dundersztyc: No nareszcie wolny. Fineasz: A Pepe? Moranica: Może ten klucz pasuje również do tego? (Otwiera klatkę i Pepe wychodzi) Fineasz: Sprawa załatwiona. Możemy wracać do domu. Zamaskowana osoba: Jeszcze z wami nie skończyłem! Rozprawię się z wami raz na zawsze! (Zamaskowana osoba zamierza zabić Fineasza i Ferba) Moranica: Trójkąt, łap! (Moranica rzuca Fineaszowi miecz świetlny, a on ucina głowę osobie) Fineasz: Ups. Chciałem mu tylko włosy ściąć, a nie od razu głowę. Dundersztyc: To co teraz zrobimy? Moranica: Zgasimy światło i uciekamy! (Gaszą światło i uciekają) (W ogródku) Marsjanin: Ach get back fa fap! (Masz wracać na naszą planetę!) Fretka: Aaa! Nie! (Do ogródka wchodzą Fineasz, Ferb i Pepe) Fineasz: No nie. A tu co się dzieje? Fretka: Marsjanie chcą mnie znowu porwać! Ferb: A może po prostu cię sklonujemy i damy im klona? Fretka: O nie! Żadnych klonów! Fineasz: To zróbmy robota, który wyglądem będzie przypominał ciebie. Fretka: I to jest dobry pomysł. (W następnej scenie; Marsjanie odlatują z robo-Fretką) Fineasz: Na razie! Fretka, możesz już wyjść. Fretka: Super. A w czym w ogóle pomogliście tej kobiecie? Fineasz: Uratować ojca Vanessy i przy okazji zabiłem człowieka. Fretka: Co?!? Hehe. Ja może... pójdę... tam. (Fretka ucieka do domu) Fineasz: I teraz Fretka będzie myślała, że ją pewnie też zabiję. Ferb: Lepiej usuńmy jej pamięć z tego co powiedziałeś i nikomu o tym nie mówmy. Fineasz: Zgoda. Ej, Fretka! Fretka: (z domu) Nawet do mnie nie podchodź, morderco! Fineasz: (do Ferba) Jednak nie pójdzie to tak łatwo, jak myślałem. (Napisy końcowe) (W Spółce Zło; w kryjówce. Jest ciemność i widzimy tylko oczy zamaskowanej osoby) Zamaskowana osoba: Oni myślą sobie, że mnie zabili, ale to nie jest prawda. Ucięli mi głowę, ale nie tą prawdziwą tylko tą z kostiumu Heinza. Dobrze, że nie odkryli mojej prawdziwej tożsamości, bo już niedługo czeka was QIDHEV BAXCW RBQVODRQVT (Zdanie zostaje zaszyfrowane i mowa też głośnym hałasem) Fineaszu Flynnie i Ferbie Fletcherze spotkamy się znowu już niedługo! (Obok zamaskowanej osoby pojawia się coś niebieskiego i wychodzi z niego jakaś osoba) Osoba (kobieta): Możesz już przestać gadać ten monolog?! Przecież i tak nikt go nie słyszy. Zamaskowana osoba: No, ale mówię to tym, którzy czytają ten odcinek. Osoba (kobieta): Wracaj już do domu. Przyjdziesz tu innym razem. Zamaskowana osoba: Dobra. (Osoby wchodzą do tego niebieskiego. To coś znika) KONIEC